renners_in_de_grote_oorlogfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Harry Nelson
22 oktober 1918 - Harry Nelson thumb|Saturday Referee and The Arrow, 31-05-1913 thumb|The Sydney Morning Herald, 02-05-1914 thumb|Saturday Referee and the Arrow, 31-01-1914 thumb|The Daily Telegraph, 06-05-1914 (Northern Suburbs Cycling Club) thumb|Sydney Sportsman, 06-04-1918 thumb|Testament: “Gold cycling Medal” voor zijn zoon thumb|The Age, 08-11-1918 thumb|Graf Harry Nelson te Aylesbury thumb|C.W.G.C.-lijst Harry Bramwell Ballington Nelson werd geboren op 13 juli 1890 te Coulbourn (New South Wales) als zoon van Thomas en Mary Ellen Nelson. Harry Nelson begon te koersen in 1910 bij de Auburn League Bicycle Club en was later lid van de Burwood League Club, de Northern Suburbs League Club en de South Sydney League Club. Nelson koerste bijna elke week in de beroemde Australische handicapkoersen, maar hij behaalde ook op 14 september 1912 een negende plaats in de Australische klassieker Goulburn – Sydney (11de snelste tijd). Hij behaalde diverse overwinningen, maar de bekendste was het “World’s cycling record for 100 miles” die hij op 28 april 1914 met zijn clubmakkers van de Northern Suburbs League Club’s behaalde. Deze prestigieuze wedstrijd van de Dunlop Rubber Company was een aflosingswedstrijd waarbij elk lid van de club 10 mijl moest fietsen. De leden van Northern Suburbs League Club (R.J Hazelton, E.D. Walcott, E.J. Fergusson, J. Erskine, H. Nelson, E. Priestly, J. Summers, G.H. Horner, A. Keith en A.C. Walcott) wonnen deze aflossingstijdrit tegen de beste Austrlische en Nieuw-Zeelandse clubs. Toen Harry Nelson op 5 oktober 1917 in Melbourne in dienst trad, was hij nog ongehuwd en werkte hij als smid en motomecanicien. Tijdens zijn opleiding huwde hij met Florence Alice Maud Horan in Victoria en het jonge gezin had een zoontje Henry Albert. Nelson was een zeer goede werktuigkundige en vertrok op 8 mei 1918 vanuit Sydney naar Liverpool als luchtvaartmonteur bij het Australian Flying Corps. Op 15 oktober 1918 werd hij zwaar ziek van een longontsteking toegelaten tot het Aylesbury Military Hospital. Harry Nelson overleed een week later op 22 oktober 1918 aan de opgelopen longontsteking. Hij werd op 25 oktober begraven op het Aylesbury Cemetery (rij II, graf 52). Samen met zijn vader en drie broers wordt Harry Nelson herdacht op de herdenkingsplaten van de Kensington Uniting Chrurch te Kensington (Vicotria). Uitslagen 1910 *16-07-1910: 3de in 25-mijl wegkoers, Homebush – Peurith *03-09-1910: 11de in 120-mijl wegkoers, Bathurst – Ashfield *15-10-1910: 2de in 10-mijl wegkoers, Auburn *26-11-1910: 2de in 1-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney Sports Ground *17-12-1910: 3de in ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney Sports Ground *26-12-1910: 3de in ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney Sports Ground 1911 *04-02-1911: 2de in 3de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Patterson Handicap, Sydney (League of N.S. Wales Wheelmen) *04-02-1911: 2de in finale van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Patterson Handicap, Sydney (League of N.S. Wales Wheelmen) *04-02-1911: 2de in 3de reeks van 2-mijl handicapkoers, Druids’ Wheel Race, Sydney (League of N.S. Wales Wheelmen) *04-02-1911: 3de in finale van 2-mijl handicapkoers, Druids’ Wheel Race, Sydney (League of N.S. Wales Wheelmen) *04-02-1911: 3de in finale van 2-mijl handicapkoers, Druids’ Wheel Race, Sydney (League of N.S. Wales Wheelmen) *08-04-1911: 2de in 3de reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney *12-08-1911: 3de in 10-mijl wegkoers, Sydney, Melton Hotel (Auburn League Club) *11-11-1911: 1ste in Auburn Bicycle Club Race, Auburn Park 1912 *04-01-1912: 3de in finale van ½-mijl handicapkoers (Leon Philip Handicap), Sydney Cricket Ground *14-09-1912: 9de in handicap wegkoers, Goulburn – Sydney (11de snelste tijd) *05-10-1912: 2de in 6de reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Agricultural Ground *12-11-1912: 2de in 5de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, The Show Ground *30-12-1912: 1ste in 8ste reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, The Cricket Ground 1913 *04-01-1913: 2de in koppelachtervolging (met J. Howell), Sydney, The Cricket Ground *25-01-1913: 1ste in finale van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Elimination Stakes, Sydney, The Cricket Ground *25-01-1913: 1ste in 2de reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Federation Handicap, Sydney, The Cricket Ground *25-01-1913: 2de in finale van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Federation Handicap, Sydney, The Cricket Ground *25-01-1913: 3de in 5de reeks van 1½-mijl handicapkoers, Commonwealth Handicap, Sydney, The Cricket Ground *25-02-1913: 1ste e.a. ploegenachtervolging, Sydney, Exhibiton Ground *12-04-1913: 2de in 6de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney (Druids’ Gala) *12-04-1913: 1ste in 2de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers (Presidents plate), Sydney (Druids’ Gala) *12-04-1913: 3de in finale van 1-mijl handicapkoers (Presidents plate), Sydney (Druids’ Gala) *26-04-1913: 3de in 5-mijl handicap wegwedstrijd, Ensfield – Bankstown *22-10-1913: 3de in 2de reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground (Northern Suburb League Club) *29-10-1913: diskwalificatie in 1ste reeks van 2-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground *06-12-1913: 3de in ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground (Northern Suburb League Club) *26-12-1913: opgave in 24-uur koppelkoers (met Roy K. Lewis), Sydney, Sports Ground (polsbreuk) 1914 *26-01-1914: 3de in 2-mijl handicapkoers, Coolamon Wheelrace, Coolamon *10-02-1914: 4de in 1ste reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground *30-04-1914: 1ste in 100 km aflossingskoers, Dunlop Rubber Company (met the Northern Suburb League Club) *06-06-1914: 1ste in 1ste reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Cricket Ground *19-06-1-14: 2de van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Cricket Ground *05-10-1914: 2de in 7de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, McGowen Handicap, Sydney *24-10-1914: 2de in 4de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Batlle of the Flowers, Sydney, Agricultural Ground *31-10-1914: 2de in 2de reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Lenehan Handicap, Sydney, Sports Ground *25-12-1914: 3de in 1ste reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground *25-12-1914: 3de in 1ste reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, Sydney, Sports Ground 1915 *01-02-1915: 1ste in reeks van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Frederation Handicap, Sydney, Exhibition Building and Grounds *01-02-1915: 3de in finale van ½-mijl handicapkoers, Frederation Handicap, Sydney, Exhibition Building and Grounds *01-02-1915: 1ste in reeks van ¾-mijl handicapkoers, Chairman Stakes, Sydney, Exhibition Building and Grounds *01-02-1915: 1ste in reeks van 1-mijl handicapkoers, A.N.A. Great Wheel Race, Sydney, Exhibition Building and Grounds *01-02-1915: 2de in finale van 1-mijl handicapkoers, A.N.A. Great Wheel Race, Sydney, Exhibition Building and Grounds *06-02-1915: 1ste in uur-koppelkoers (met R. Gardner), Inter-Club One hour, Sydney, Sports Ground *17-04-1915: 1ste in 10-mijl wegkoers, Sydney (Burwoord League Club) 1917 *03-03-1917: deelname aan 10-mijl wegkoers, Parramatta North Bronnen *The AIF Project – https://www.aif.adfa.edu.au/showPerson?pid=221582 *RSL Virtual War Memorial – https://rslvirtualwarmemorial.org.au/explore/people/272099 *Commonwealth War Graves Commisson - https://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/343770/NELSON,%20HARRY *National Archives of Australia - https://recordsearch.naa.gov.au/SearchNRetrieve/Interface/ViewImage.aspx?B=7989894 *WW1 Australian Soldiers & Nurses who rest in The United Kingdom - https://ww1austburialsuk.weebly.com/uploads/4/9/7/8/4978039/nelson__harry.pdf *Cycling Ranking - https://www.cyclingranking.com/rider/46380/harry-nelson de:Harry Nelson en:Harry Nelson fr:Harry Nelson Categorie:Australië Categorie:Gesneuvelde renners Categorie:Luchtmacht